1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toys, and in particular to wooden and plastic toys, in which wooden background portions are fittably attachable so as to form play scenes, and toy figures are provided that include movable and adjustable limbs attached about one or more central flexing points.
2. Background of the Technology
It is known in the art to provide toys that include assembleable portions, such as castles and blocks, and it is also known in the art to provide toy figures for use with such assembleable toys. Further, it is known in the art to provide toys that include figures in conjunction with dioramas, but typically, these toys are overly complex, fragile, or difficult to use, and/or do not allow any variation in the diorama. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,278 to Dixon et al., relates to a diorama toy kit in which figures are included in a case that is openable and may be set up into a diorama scene. However, the sections of the case are not disassembleable and easily rearrangeable into varying scenes. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,870 to Westersund presents a folding and unfoldable box that forms a single diorama layout, with which figures are used. While the faces on the diorama of Westersund are snappably replaceable, the box in the closed or open position cannot be easily reconfigured into any variety of scenes, nor is the diorama easily expandable.
There is an unmet need for assembleable background sections with simple to use connectors that allow formation of, reassembly into, and expansion to a wide range of scenes for play. There is also a need for figures that present realistic clothed appearance, but that are simple to manufacture and are rugged, yet allow realistic posing.